The Darkness Wakes, Giovanni Vs. Senshi
New World, A Restaraunt on a Small Island '' It was sundown on a beautiful New world Island. The Devil Spawns were chatting and having a good time at a small restaraunt on the edge of town.'' Senshi: 'We never get to do stuff like this '''Victoria: '''I have to admit, it feels nice not having to cook. ''They were suddenly interupted by the sound of the doors slamming open. Everyone in the restaraunt turned, and almost everyone screamed. 'Patron: '''IT"S GIOVANNI BLACKHEART!!!!!!!!! ''Several of the patrons fainted. Even the Devil Spawns were effected. All of them froze, staring at the cold figure in the doorway. Rei, who wasn't afraid of anything except a shinigami, hid underneath the Devil spawn's table. Giovanni walked in, Crossopriza's arm was wrapped around his as they gently strolled in. Suddenly, Giovanni turned his sight to the Devil Spawns. He released Crossopriza, motioning her away as he approached the table. 'Senshi: '''He's coming this way. '''Valkerie: '''Why is he coming over here? ''Giovanni stopped at their table. He could sense the fear in them, he took in a deep breath. He enjoyed the sight of others lesser than him fearing him. He placed his hands behind his back and looked at the crew, 'Giovanni: '''Good Evening. ''Senshi supressed the urge to scream as she returned the greeting. 'Senshi: '''Good evening. '''Giovanni: '''Now, what brings such a famous crew of pirates like you to a small island like this. '''Senshi: '''Thi- This was the next island our pose lead us to. We're leaving tonight. ''Giovanni smiled as suddenly pale white arms wrapped around his chest. Crossopriza's head pops out from the side, she had a wicked face on. 'Crossopriza: '''Giovanni, honey, what are you doing with these... ''She looks at the whole crew 'Crossopriza: '''Common thieves... ''Anger started to bubble within Senshi and the other Devil Spawns, but their fear of Giovanni kept them from doing anything stupid. 'Giovanni: '''Please darling...give me a moment '''Crossopriza '*Snarls* Fine... She walks away, Giovanni turns to the crew... 'Giovanni: '''Terribly sorry about her, she is...a little annoying sometimes. '''Senshi: '''It's quite alright. We don't mind. '''Giovanni: '''You fear me...I can tell, it's quite alright. I'm not here to fight any of you...In fact, I'm actually hiding from the Marines right now and a fight would wreck me hiding... ''He immediantly noticed the relaxing in the young captains poster as he said this. Still, she chose her words carefully. 'Senshi: '''I wish you luck. May the gods of fortune watch over you. '''Giovanni: '''Thank you. Though your words mean very little, I'll still hold them dear. Well, my darling Crossopriza is motioning me over. Enjoy your... ''Giovanni looks at what the crew has ordered in disgust. 'Giovanni: '''Uhmm...Food... ''He walks away. The Devil spawns all breath a large sigh of relief. 'Senshi: '''Thank God. I was afraid he wanted to fight. We wouldn't have stood a chance. ''Giovanni sat down, a fine line of gourmet meals came to his table. He, Crossopriza and Jack all ate calmly. Giovanni occassionally glancing at the Devil Spawn's table. He grabbed his hankerchief and wiped his mouth, Crossopriza licked her lips as she stared at the waiter. Jack placed his arms behind his head and snored loudly. Giovanni woke up Jack and turned to Crossopriza shaking his finger at her, she crossed her arms in anger as Jack grumbled to awake himself. Giovanni stood up, so did his compatriots, and they walked towards the door. Crossopriza managed to speak to the waiter and have him come out with her. He seemed compliant and walked with her, she licked her lips again. Not soon afterwards, the Devil Spawns paid for their meal and left, all recounting the strange encounter. 'Valkerie: '''Why would that guy be interested with us? '''Burakku: '''I know we've become slightly imfamous, but i wouldn't want to cross that guy. '''Senshi: '''Giovanni Blackheart is a monster. Those who get on his bad side never live very long. '''Victoria: '''Explains why you kept yourself in check for once. '''Senshi: '''What's that suppose to mean? ''A few drops of blood appear on the window as Crossopriza is seen through the fog with fang like teeth in the waiter's neck. Giovanni is sitting on the bench merely watching as Jack is, once again, napping. '''Rei's thoughts: Careful child. they are over there. The pirates all turned to see the trio. They immediantly turned around and went in the opposite direction. The waiter tries to run away, he falls to the ground and looks at you as he is pulled back into the fog. A low scream is hear and suddenly silence with a quiet giggle. She walks out of the fog, her mouth and front of her dress covered in blood. She smiled as she twirled, then turned to look over her shoulder to stare at the Devil Spawns. She gave him a wicked little smile as she looks behind them. Giovanni looms over them. 'Giovanni: '''So, you think I'm scary... ''He then bends down to speak into her ear. 'Giovanni: '''Good... ''Senshi couldn't fight it. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. Rei immediantly turned to Giovanni. He leaped and clamped down hard on his leg, his powerful jaws almost snapping the bone.Giovanni felt a slight pain in his leg and look down at the hellhound on his leg. He grit his teeth as Crossopriza covered her mouth with her hands. 'Giovanni: '''Blasted MUTT! ''He kicked the dog off his leg, only to kick it again in it's ribs as it rolled towards Crossopriza. Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates